


Life with you is full of surprises

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: "Our son made a mess in the sink""We don't have a son"-Or the one where Stiles has news, Derek freaks out and Cora thinks they are both disgusting





	Life with you is full of surprises

Derek gets the text whilst three thousand miles away helping Cora move into her new house with her new boyfriend-slash-fiancé.

He almost drops his phone twice on his rush to get it, making Cora snort and then bend her fingers into a heart shape and wink at him.

“ _I have good news and bad news.”_

_“_ Oh, god.” Derek mutters under his breath, his mind coming up with the most ridiculous ideas to try and explain what is happening in Beacon Hills, _now_.

“Maybe he’s leaving you.” Cora laughs, looming over his shoulder to read the text. “Or maybe he’s got a promotion. Oh, _oh_ , maybe both!”

“Shut up.” Derek grits out.

His sister snorts again. “Stop freaking out.” She pats his back. “And finish this, we need to unpack the bedroom still.”

“I’ve got it!” They hear Seth yell from upstairs, followed by a curse and then something falling to the floor.

“That better not be my vases!” Cora shouts back, rushing to the door to join her boyfriend.

Derek can’t help but smile at the familiar bantering, glad that his sister was able to find someone that makes her happy like Stiles makes him. He glances down at his own phone, shakes his head fondly. Three days. Three days and he misses him like crazy.

“ _Bad news first”,_ he texts back.

The answer comes not two minutes later.

“ _Our son made a mess in the sink.”_

This time Derek _does_ drop his phone.

-

“What? What?” Cora keeps asking, jumping around him as if she’s still a little kid. “Tell me! Your heart is going crazy! Tell me!”

Seth kisses her shoulder as he walks by her and winks at him.

“I don’t -” he’s been staring at the shattered screen of his phone for five minutes, trying to come with a reasonable answer. Did Stiles find a baby while grocery shopping? Did he just adopt a kid? They talked about it and they want to have a baby - in _five years_!

“If you’re not answering, I am!” Cora tries to take the phone from him and while Derek manages to flee to the kitchen he texts a clumsy answer.

“ _We don’t have a son”_

The answering picture takes him by surprise, but as he reads the following text he also realizes he shouldn’t be.

“ _Meet Baxter.”_ It says.

“Oh god.” Derek mutters again, but this time he’s smiling.

-

“He’s adorable, isn’t he?” Stiles asks in lieu of greeting.Derek rolls his eyes, glares at Cora when she pretends to throw up.

“When did you get it?”

“ _Him_ , Derek. It’s a _him_. It’s a cute _him_. And just now.” He rants. “Found him under the Jeep when I was about to come home from my shift.”

“Are you sure he doesn’t belong to anyone?”

“Positive.” Stiles says. “He’s just a lil cute baby, aren’t you? Yes, you are.” The answering bark makes Derek roll his eyes again. “Can we keep him?”

“Too late to ask me that.” Derek answers, not being able to hide the bitterness from his voice completely. He doesn’t even know why he’s feeling like this. “You’ve already named it. _Him_.” He corrects immediately.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Stiles says, there’s some shuffling and then the sound of a door being closed. “I can take him to Scott if you don’t want a dog. I should’ve waited for you to come back, I -”

“Stiles -” Derek interrupts, knowing full well that Stiles can work himself into panic mode if not stopped, “I’m not mad at you. I’m just - sad, I guess. That I wasn’t there to go through this with you. I’m - it’s stupid, forget it. Tell me more about him.”

“Dumb wolf.” Stiles mutters fondly, using one of the many nicknames he has for Derek. “We’re both stupid. I just decided to bring Baxter home because I miss you.”

“It’s been three days!” Cora yells. Derek throws an apple at her.

“Three long days!” Stiles yells back. “Give me my husband back!” There’s a whine and then Derek can hear scratching. “Oh, shit, he’s a scratcher.”

“That better not be our bedroom door.” Derek warns.

“I’m not _that_ stupid.” Stiles answers. “He’s in my office, relax.” He sighs. “I wanted you to be here, too. I can imagine the face you’re making right now and I miss it. I miss you.”

“Another three days.” Derek says, tries to keep a steady voice. God, he misses Stiles too.

“Yeah.” Stiles sighs again. “Come back safe to me.”

“And our son.” Derek adds, smiling widely when Stiles laughs.

“And our son.” He agrees. “Our family.”

_Family_ , Derek smiles. He can’t wait for that family to grow even more.


End file.
